1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to work areas and workshops, and more particularly, to a portable, compact folding workshop which includes an enclosure or cubicle defined by multiple, hinged panels which support cabinets, shelves, lighting and pegboards for storing tools, equipment and supplies. The panels forming the enclosure can be locked to secure the tools, equipment and supplies inside the enclosure when the workshop is in folded configuration and is not in use. In a preferred embodiment of the invention the enclosure is open at the top and bottom and consists of four panels mounted on rollers to more easily facilitate moving of the enclosure and opening of the panels on the connecting hinges to provide access to the cabinets and shelves, and to the tools, equipment and supplies, for functional use of the workshop. When in folded, stored configuration the portable workshop occupies a relatively small space and can be easily deployed in a garage or carport or even in the corner of a room inside the home, and when deployed for use the work area is no larger than a conventional work bench of similiar facility. The portable workshop of this invention is designed to provide maximum expediency in the use of hand and power tools in a workshop environment which occupies minimum space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Efforts to conserve space by using portable furniture and other folding, compact items of a functional or decorative nature are well known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 150,194, to H. J. Barrett, discloses a "Folding, Portable Bar" which includes a central portion having folding side members in order to facilitate storage of the bar in a minimum of space. A similiar "Portable Bar" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,260,586 to R. I. Sheldon, which bar is characterized by a center support having hinged drop leaves supported by outwardly extending side members. U.S. Pat. No. 1,348,073, to M. P. Almy, discloses a portable screen which is likewise comprised of a central support member having shelves therein and folding wings or outer portions to facilitate use of the screen in functional position with the wings unfolded, and in storage configuration, with the wings in folded position against the center portion. U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,885, to H. C. Hanson, discloses an "Expansible Multi-Purpose Cabinet" which includes telescoping cabinet portions which can be slidably displaced to provide a work area, with accessory members which unfold and open to deploy a mirror and provide access to interior shelves within the major support members. A similiar "Display Case" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,336,899, to W. H. Gallagher, which display case includes a central support member having interior shelves and outwardly folding side members or wings which can be unfolded and deployed on hinges for decorative purposes. French Pat. No. 1,444,175 discloses a folding cabinet having multiple interior storage compartments and two major folding portions which are hinged at one edge and open to provide access to the interior compartments. The major cabinet members close on the hinges to facilitate storage of the cabinet in a minimum of space. U.S. Pat. No. 2,870,459, to R. F. Zabielski, discloses an item of folding furniture which includes a major support member having a pair of folding side members hingedly attached at opposite edges, with one of the side members further including shelves and a hinged desk top and supporting doors which open beneath the desk top to support the desk top when in functional position. One or more cots can be deployed from storage in the major support member between the two folding side members when the folding side members are deployed on the hinges away from the major support member.
In recent years due to the high rate of inflation and increased costs, there has been a growing trend toward economy of space and the undertaking of home projects individually, rather than by use of skilled labor provided by contractors. This trend is particularly noteworthy with regard to the "do it yourself" home projects, which usually require a work space or area of sufficient size to handle the projects in question. Since the average home contains little extra space to accommodate such projects, they sometimes go unattended, or must be accomplished by skilled labor at a high cost.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved, portable, compact workshop which is characterized by an enclosure or cubicle formed of multiple, hinged panels, which enclosure, when in folded, stored configuration, can be closed and locked or otherwise secured, and can be opened to provide access to cabinets, shelves, work space and tools contained within the enclosure.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved portable workshop having an enclosure characterized by an open top and bottom and having multiple, hinged panels mounted on rollers to facilitate moving of the enclosure and opening and closing of the panels, which enclosure, in functional configuration, opens to provide access to shelves and cabinets mounted in cooperation with the supporting panels, and in closed configuration, can be locked to secure tools, supplies and materials within the enclosure.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved workshop which is characterized by a cubicle-type enclosure defined by four hinged panels mounted on rollers and adapted for locking or securing into the cubicle configuration when not in use in order to conserve space, and which opens into a generally linear spatial arrangement to provide access to pegboards, cabinets, shelves, and a horizontal work space attached to the panels.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved portable, compact workshop which can be stored in a minimum of space and used substantially anywhere, and which in a preferred embodiment is characterized by an enclosure shaped by four hinged, wheeled panels of substantially the same size which can be closed to secure tools and materials inside the enclosure when in stored configuration, and opened into a substantially linear arrangement on the hinges when in functional configuration, to provide access to shelves, cabinets, and a horizontal work space which is extended by a hinged counter adapted to be folded into a substantially horizontal position between cabinets attached to the panels.